Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-5844332-20140403233028/@comment-59.178.132.236-20140404051959
I went throught the whole verse and i disagree with certain things. The people who were surprised by B/R divorce either didn't really see it coming or were daydreaming that a dysfunctional couple like B/R would ever work in the long run. Also, Barney breaking up with Robin because he wanted to update his "blog" is pretty reasonable, considering Barney always wanted to be "Awesome". I couldn't see another better reason for their breakup. Both of these committment phobic people didn't know how to last in a marriage. And the 15 minutes that took for their breakup was actually 3 years in the HIMYM timeline. The main problem people have is that "Why they wasted so much time in season 9 if the marriage wasn't gonna last?" Because, the creators wanted to end the show early in Season 7 and at most Season 8 BUT CBS demanded another season out of the creators. So, that's how the "Wedding Weekend" came in. And, if you watched the last Season carefully, the B/R wedding was just the setup in the finale and they condensed the whole season in 55 hours primarily because that was a very important weekend in all of their lives. Also the fact that they wanted to make the meeting of Ted and Tracy special and in the last episode. People who say that Barney regressed to his ways of season 1 get the wrong idea. Barney Stinson was always a womanizer even until Season 8 showing interest in other women even when he was engaged , and thinking that Robin would always be "cool" with it. And the people who expected him to become a reformed man after the divorce didn't understand Barney's character. Womanizing is his natural way to deal with a breakups , and this has been shown since season 1. When Shannon dumped him, he became a womanizer. When Robin and he broke up, he again turned to his old ways. BUT we have seen in season 2 , Barney's instant change in reaction to James' marriage when he notices that he has a kid. SO a kid was always that this womanizer needed to change his opinion towards women . He even regarded Ellie as saying " You are the love of my life. Everything i have is yours." This was the true character development that Barney could only achieve when he became a father, Just like his own Dad changed when he became one. And the people who thought that the mother was the main character of the series gave the title of the show too much importance DESPITE knowing that most of the things in this show are MISDIRECTION and the titles itself was the biggest "Fake Out" as said by Josh Radnor. They didn't pay attention throughout the series THAT the story besides being about how Ted met the mother, was always about his journey and his friends, and his particular love interest before the mother "Robin" and "Mother" was always a plot device to instigate events ( like the yellow umbrella) , rather than actually being there in those events. Cristin Milioti did an excellent job in portraying Tracy who was and will always be regarded as Ted's soulmate. But considering her as a catalyst so that Ted and Robin could end up together is the worst possible way to interpret that character. People belive that she was just a SECOND choice who gave Ted what he always wanted that is kids so that he could revert back to Robin is complete nonsense. After Ted literally let go of Robin before B/R wedding, he was able to fall in love with Tracy and spent the next 11 years of his life with her. IF she unfortunately hadn't died Ted would've spend the rest of his days and beyond with her ( which he still will with all her memories in his heart.) Now comes the major problem that people seem to argue about. The last 2 minutes of the ending. I don't understand why people believe that Ted is reverting back to season 1 Ted when he goes after Robin with the Blue French Horn. Its been FREAKING 6 years that he has been all alone and lived mourning for Tracy. Just because he wants to fall in love again means that his character development has gone to trash?!? God forbid, but if one of you're parent ever died would you want the other to spend the rest of their life in grief and sorrow? What mistake has Ted done to not to be happy again? And it isn't like he didn't love Tracy or didn't mourn for her either.He had and amazing 11 years with her but unfortuantely she died. But i know people like you whose problem is not that he's moving on, you have the problem that "Why Robin?" The answer is itself given by the kids who love her so much and she has been a part of their life for so long. But if you still consider it as waste of character development, then i feel sorry for you. I've seen the majority say " We can handle the divorce, and even the mother dying, but can't accept the Ted and Robin ending". Seriously, you all got the wrong message that Ted and Robin would never work.They both were very different people still their relationship lasted a year, the longest relationship that Robin had ever been in. You can't deny the fact that they had great chemistry for two people who had so different personalties. She lost her "I love you" genity to Ted. They broke up rightly because they figured they wanted completely different things in the next 5 years. Robin wanted to travel the world while Ted wanted to settle down. They matured together as friends for many years. In season 7, Robin said if you have chemistry all you need is timing. T/R always had the chemistry but the timing was never right, not even in "No Pressure". Then we skip to 2030. Ted has settled down, has had two children and witnessed the unfortunate death of his beloved wife( who i will always believe was his soulmate) leaving him alone for the next 6 years. Robin has also established herself as worldwide reporter and has finally settled( the return of the dogs indicates that she is no longer moving from country to country). The dogs also indicate how lonely she has been as the dogs seem new when she orders them to stay. Its the perfect timing for Ted and Robin to reunite and there is no reason that they wouldn't work this time because "they always had the chemistry, and the timing was perfect in 2030." But even after this still you think the ending wasn't fair , then please i want to hear what ending you guys wanted and couldn't accept this as you think "It ruined the plot and Character Development".